Andromeda: D Minus Zero
"D Minus Zero" is the fourth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Andromeda. It was directed by Allan Eastman and written by Ashley Miller and Zack Stentz. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on Monday, October 23rd, 2000. It was first broadcast in Canada on Saturday, October 28th, 2000 on the Global Television Network. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 101. * This is the first episode of Andromeda with Sherry Gorval as producer. * This is the first and one of the few episodes of Andromeda to feature no other actors beyond the main cast. Opening quotation Quotes * Dylan Hunt: I never walk into a situation without a plan for getting out in one piece. So make the call, Beka. Do you want to walk with me and live, or walk out on me and die? .... * Tyr Anasazi: This is a farce! The Captain's plan is killing us. I can feel my DNA being shredded, molecule by molecule. * Beka Valentine: Well, look on the bright side. Maybe some stray cosmic ray will zap just the right gene and give your children some killer mutation that will make all the other Nietzscheans weep with envy. * Tyr Anasazi You find this amusing? Even if we can repair the slipstream drive, the enemy will destroy us before we can get far enough away from the star's gravity well to use it. And nothing that... nothing Dylan is doing can prevent that. * Beka Valentine: I'll talk to him. * Tyr Anasazi: And what will that accomplish? If the radiation is affecting me, what do you suppose it's doing to Harper? To Trance? And to you? * Beka Valentine: Tyr, I didn't know you cared. * Tyr Anasazi: I care about survival. Do you? .... * Seamus Harper: Whew! Trance, is it my imagination or is it beginning to get really hot in here? * Trance Gemini: Temperature readings are stable, and the bucky cables are still radiating heat perfectly. It's all in your mind. * Seamus Harper: Oh. Good. Insanity, I can deal with. Maybe I'll go to hydroponics afterward and run through the sprinklers. .... * Beka Valentine: Hey, what are those? * Seamus Harper: Minibots. I built them to, uh, clean that crap off the hull. Man, that stuff was tougher to get rid of than that virus I caught back on Kalderash 5. Not to mention I have to refurbish almost 30 of these AG coils, which is 24 hours work at least. And that's, you know, as long as I don't get any sleep or anything. * Beka Valentine: Well, if anyone can get this ship up and running, I'm sure it's you. Home Video * "D Minus Zero" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete First Season :* Andromeda: Season 1 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 1 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:October, 2000/Episodes